Living With Barbie
by Fairy Forsaken
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella's mum sends her to her dad in Forks. Edward is a real jerk to her. What happens when he sees her street dance? Will love shine through?
1. Finding Your Feet

_**This is my 1**__**st**__** Twilight fiction. This is all human. I will do Vampire ones of Twilight as well. **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters and anything you recognise are not mine. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**I'm really sorry about the quality of this story; I have a lot of trouble putting my ideas onto paper.**_

"Bells, honey, I'm sending you to live with your father" My mum sighed; I knew this was going to happen. She had tried everything from banning me from dancing to military camp. Nothing worked.

"What? Why mum?"

"I was never a fan of your street dancing, but you've got out of hand" Out of hand? It was one punch! And the nerd deserved it! He shouldn't have told me to move.

"You've changed Bella Marie Swan and it's not for the good!" And with that, she sent me packing and on the plane to Forks.

I was met by a very unenthusiastic Charlie. He doesn't really like me. It's mainly because I chose to live with mum and Phil right after I said that I loved him. Forks back then wasn't exactly my scene. It was full of women in sundresses and there was just me in a hoodie and ripped jeans.  
The journey to his place was awkward; we both didn't speak. I laughed internally. It was funny because we used to be so talkative.

"Your hair has changed" I looked at my hair, boring brown. But it wasn't curly, it was straight and the tips of my hair were electric blue. I wore hoodies a lot now. But they were fashionable.

"Yeah, it needed change, it was to plain for my liking" I smiled at him, and I swore I saw a tear in his eye.

"So, have you been street dancing lately?"

"Not since I got kicked out because I was moving here." I noticed his hurt expression. "I stood up to them about what they were doing. You know the crimes and stuff. And they kicked me out. I'm not bothered; mum said that it's their loss for losing a good dancer." I grinned, and Charlie defiantly grinned back. We engaged in an easy conversation, and when we pulled up on the drive, his grin disappeared. Then a fake one plastered across his face. I was about to ask when a blonde replica of Katie Price walked out the door.

"That is my wife, Kelly, be nice Isabella"

"It's Izzy. And I'll be nice don't worry."

Now when I said she looked like Jordan, I meant that. But Jordan even looked natural compared to Kelly. She had gone orange with the spray tan. Her breasts were practically bulging out of her VERY LOW tank top. And a very high mini skirt along with knee high black leather boots. Her daughter came out then. She was wearing exactly the same thing as her man-eating mother. She must be the popular girl that all the boys longed for.  
Then as of a sudden I was hugged to death by Kelly.

"Isabella! Nice to meet you babe! This is my daughter Joanie!" Joanie stepped forward; she had the bleach blonde hair and the boots and the other stuff. I knew I wasn't going to get along with her. Charlie's fake grin faltered, he married her for the tit. I know it; I smiled at him and wiggled my eyebrows. He blushed; I bet he'd thought I'd throw a fit. I would of, but I want it to be like the old days.

"Let's go inside then?" I nodded and walked in. They had made it more modern since I lived here. The couch was black leather, and the wooden flooring was light. The plasma screen glowed in the sunlight. This house had totally changed; the kitchen was black granite and modern.

"So, dad, where's my room?" I asked Charlie, I saw Joanie doing her makeup, and something told me I was going to have trouble with her.  
"It's were it was last time you came, I didn't change it. I thought you could go shopping for some stuff." He was going to get his wallet out when I stopped him.

"I'll get the money on my own; I'll get a job or something. Don't sweat it!" I added that to make him feel better. He nodded and I made my way up to my room.

It was purple.

Not nice.

It had fairy lights and everything. It had an oak desk in the corner, the bed was pink. That would have to change. I looked to the bookcase, fairy books, the can go to the charity store. I went outside and bumped into Joanie.

"Hey, do you know if there are any cardboard boxes around do you?" She rolled her eyes at me and glared at a cupboard built in the wall. I nodded my thanks in which she made a hand gesture at. I rolled my eyes and returned it. I opened the cupboard and found a box. I made my way back to my room and went over to the books.

They have to go. Then the fairy lights went and so on. I made a small list:

_Books – Charity Store_

_Fairy Lights - Charity Store_

_Old Clothes - Charity Store_

_Posters – Bin _

_Wallpaper – Bin_

And so on. I decided to leave my furniture until I had brought my new furniture. It was already 9:00 pm so I decided to hit the hay. It took me awhile to get settled, new mattress tomorrow. Before anything else.

I woke up feeling groggy; not a good sign on the first day of school. It was summer as well. I didn't want to be gothic, so my jeans and a heavy hoodie were out of question. I didn't want to be slutty so borrowing anything was out of the question. I settled for white cropped pants and a dark grey sleeveless. I wore my hair straight and I put a black base-ball cap on and I turned it slightly. I then got a black hoodie and put it on top of the cap. (A/N: Pics on my profile) I looked weird but I didn't know what the other kids would be wearing. I did the usual morning stuff and came down to breakfast. I poured some cereal and sat with the family.

"Isabella? Is that what you're wearing for school?" Kelly asked me, well no shit Sherlock.

"Um... Yeah I am" I tried to look deadly "You alright with that _mom_?" I'm sure I looked deadly by the look on their faces. Charlie looked unfazed.

"Izzy come outside, I wanna show you something" He smiled slyly and I looked to Joanie. She looked furious. I knew it must be better than whatever he got her. I stepped outside and saw a man in a wheelchair.

"Izzy, you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" He pointed to the man in the wheelchair who was like a cow boy and then looked at a kid with long black hair. I nodded and smiled at the irony of their hair and their car.

"Nice car man, I'll have to save up for one" I looked to the black smooth car. It was like one you see in spy movies. (A/N: Pics on my profile) Suddenly I heard hysterical laughing. Billy, Charlie and Jacob looked at me with big goofy grins on their faces.

"What?"

"You think I would drive that?"

"Huh?"

"I brought this from Billy, welcome home Iz" He smiled at me. I grinned like a goof. It was an awesome car!

"What? Seriously?" He nodded "Oh my god! This is mint dad! Thank you" I ran up to hug him. Not cool, I know but nobody was looking. Apart from the Blacks, according to Jake, they were always watching.

"You best get your step-sister." I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Yo, its time to go to school dude" I said to her. She grimaced at 'dude' and we split ways. Me to my awesomeness car. And she went to her to her small pink convertible. I looked the bomb when I was riding through the streets with the Barbie doll in front. We arrived at Forks High School in no time. It was just around the block. Everybody stepped back when the Slut-mobile went through but they gasped when they saw my car. I had tinted windows so nobody could see me.

"Oh my, probably her bodyguard or something" I laughed at that. I spun pretty fast and did a slide to snag the only spot in the parking lot. It was right next to a silver Volvo. I saw a pixie stare at my car. I then saw everybody who got out the car look gob smacked. All apart from a gorgeous bronze haired boy who just told them:

"Show off, this kid isn't going to fit in here" I took that as my cue to get out. Again that group gasped, apart from Mr. Hot Shot who didn't even bother to look.

"I mean, who would be friends with a total arse-"

"Edward!" The big scary looking dude smacked Edward's shoulder and he turned around. I pulled my baseball cap on and pulled my hood on my hoodie up and walked away. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I made my way to reception. The woman at the counter was an old-ish lady, she looked about 50.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here"

"Ah Chief Swan's daughter, nice to meet you. Here is your schedule and this slip to say you're new" She handed me said items and I made my way to Mathematics. I walked through the door and everybody looked at me _Crap._

"Isabella Swan! Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I'm um late sir"

"It's alright" My teacher grinned at me. "You'll be sat by Mr. Cullen over there" He pointed to hot shot. All the girls gave me looks that obviously stated that I was seriously lucky.

"And Isabella?" I winced at the name "I'm sorry, you dad says you prefer Izzy correct?" I nodded; I didn't turn to look at him. "Take the cap and hood off" I took them off and plonked them by my stool next to Edward. I felt all eyes on me when I popped my hood off and they saw my hair. My blue tips stood out a bit. I turned to Edward when the teacher turned to write some questions to answer on the board.

"Hey Izzy, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm sorry I called you an arse this morning" I used a real low voice and pretended to apologise for Edward.

"It's alright Edward! Don't worry about it" I used my own voice. I wrote an answer to the first question. I looked up at him to see him smirking.

"I'm not going to apologise _Isabella" _He strained my name to make me wince.

"Why?"

"Because I don't regret it" The girls were staring at Edward as if he was a god. And then they smirked at me.

"Yeah, chav, you are a piece of trash" They boys agreed. The bell went and I ran out of the class room- with my stuff, I grabbed it. I made my way to Drama and found Edward Cullen sat there smirking at me.

"Ah, Izzy, you are seating next to Edward Cullen" I shrugged my shoulders and didn't speak to him. We were doing Romeo and Juliet. We were given parts and we had to read them as we thought the character would say them. I didn't join in. I sat in the corner and did my Math homework. I felt Edwards stare on me and just before the bell went I stood and ran from the class-room to lunch. I pulled out my brown paper bag with my lunch in it. I walked over to a bunch of girls and smiled at them. They ran away and left their trays behind.

Wow.

Must've been desperate to get away from me, again I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked at the table next to me and saw the Cullen family. Edward was laughing at me whilst the others were giving me pitiful looks. I sat down and ate. This is going to be a long school life. Everybody hates me, not a good way to start off. The rest of the day passed a breeze. Nobody talked to me though. I got in my car and drove away a split second before anybody else.

I got home and said I was going job hunting. Charlie said I had until 9:00 pm. It was 3:45 that gave me plenty of time. It would be a breeze.

It wasn't. Everywhere was full; nobody wanted me to work anywhere. I was about to go home when I heard a hip hop beat come on. I followed it to a young boy trying to dance. He was 13, it said on this piece of paper behind him. I looked in the basket and there was nothing. I sighed and looked at the kid; I drew out my wallet and put ten dollars in there. He smiled and thanked me.

"What is your name kid?"

"Jordan Harris, what is yours?"

"Izzy Swan. Say, Jordan, mind if I help you get some money?"

"Sure, I suck anyway" I smirked and he moved a side. People had stopped to see what I was doing. I stretched and flexed then I danced.

I did some break dancing moves and the cash flew in. I could see the Cullen's stopping and making their way through the crowd to see what was going on. I dragged Jordan with me and he copied my dance moves and everybody applauded. Except for one.

Edward Cullen.

He smirked and put 20 dollars in the basket. I smiled at everybody and then the crowd moved away. Me and Jordan counted the money and we got over $500. I was about to walk away when:

"Izzy, have half"

"What?"

"Here, have $250. You earned it. I didn't get a single dime before you came"

"Thanks kid. Here is my number if you need anything" I smiled and winked at him. Edward Cullen will never be the same again.

**Review!**

**1-5 reviews= No chapter**

**5-10= Medium Chapter**

**10-15= Long Chapter**

**15-30= really long Chapter**

**What did you think of my story? Please review!**


	2. The Viper known as Eddork

**I have decided to not put pictures on my profile ******

**I didn't get as many as I thought I would. I got seven, so that's a medium chapter. What do you think of Izzy? There will be more drama with Edward and Joanie in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight Characters or places. Got it? Good.**

I did some shopping and I went to the charity store. I got a new mattress, a new desk, some posters and a rug. I think I'll take my old furniture to the charity shop. Or maybe a place I could exchange it for money. Yeah, I'll do that. I popped my hood up and walked to the parking lot where I saw Edward Cullen propped up against my car. My beautiful car! Git.

"Yo, get your greasy mitts off my car! This isn't a toy Ed-dork" I smirked and pulled out a cloth and wiped where his hands were. He looked momentarily shocked at my name for him.

"Ed-dork, that's the best you could come up with chavvy-trash?" He was referring to the name the girls called me in Maths. It hurt, that was what the other kids called me in Phoenix. I winced at the name; I didn't want to give him the reaction. But I couldn't help it. He saw the wince and he carried on.

"I mean, who would want to be friends with a street dancing outcast? You are nothing Isabella Marie Swan. Nothing" He spat at me. I looked around and saw his family staring at me and him open mouthed. I took it up a notch.

I spat in his face.

His face was covered in spit. He looked at me aghast.

"Suck it down like a man. _Cullen_" And with that I got in, and drove off.

That will show him to mess with me.

I got home and was met by Kelly.

"What do you think you're doing? Spitting in Edward's face?" Her voice was deadly.

"I mean, that is my baby's boyfriend!" She added in hushed tone.

"He deserved it! He called me chavvy-trash!" I told her smoothly, I'm not pleading with her.

"Well he was telling the truth. You are trash, like those _black_ people" I stared at her. My whole dance crew were dark skinned! I punched her that was racist and un-called for.

I didn't get kicked out of the crew because I stood up to them. It was because I was moving. I just didn't want to hurt Charlie, by saying that I was kicked out. I wasn't kicked out exactly. I had one last dance in a public place. It was on the news,

"4 to 5 have had their last dance, it went off with a bang" I did go off with a bang, there was sound effects. It was fun, 4 to 5 consists of:

The leader- Chuck

Katie

Jezza (Jerry)

Azza (Arron)

Jazza (Jared)

Izzy (Isabella – me)

Moose (Larry)

Then there are some more tough guys of which I don't know the name of.

I had almost forgotten about Kelly, I had stopped punching her. It was only when Jacob Black and Billy pulled over and Jacob grabbed me, that Charlie came out.

"What the hell is going on here?" He gestured to Kelly's black eye and bleeding nose.

"She was being racist towards my crew!" Charlie knew how important my crew were to me. He looked at Kelly and told her that she should keep her thoughts to herself.

"But Charlie near!"

"No buts! I told you how important her crew were and I told you they were African American. Yet you somehow forget?" I smirked and Jacob let me go. Then Charlie turned to me,

"That still didn't give you the right to punch her! You are banned from dancing until you can prove to me you are mature" I decided to get cocky

"Well, does puberty count?"

"NO!"

I smiled at the Blacks and went to bed.

_**The Next Morning**_

I walked to school today, everybody was whispering. And I looked for Joanie. She was snogging Edward's face.

Nice. Not.

"Well, well, well, look who is here. I heard from Joanie about your punch" Edward sneered at me. I looked at him.

"What the hell is your problem? The slut deserved it! She was being racist towards my dancing crew!" I regretted that. Bringing up my crew, because I knew they would poke some fun at it.

"Listen street trash" Joanie snorted, street trash? That's worse than Edwards name for me!

"You are nothing. You were born trash and you will die trash. And the only things that will cry for you will be your flees" That was harsh. Edward's cool face suddenly dropped for some reason. She laughed and walked away, Edward in tow.

"I'm not trash!" I shouted after them. "And I don't have flees!" I scratched my head involuntarily. Joanie laughed again and the rest of the Cullen family came over.

"Umm... Hi I'm Alice and I saw what happened between my brother and that, and I want to say sorry" I looked up at her. She was the pixie girl I nearly ran over on my first day. I pulled off a small smile.

"I just want to know what his problem is, I mean, I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?" I asked. They shrugged. Alice's hair was short and black and stuck out in all directions. She wore top designer labels. I felt a bit awkward, they were dressed well and I was just in ripped baggy jeans and a long sleeved dark brown top.

"Hi, I'm Jasper" The blonde kid said. His face was soft and friendly.

"I'm Emmett" The big muscled kid said. We banged fists and this blonde girl stood there doing her nails.

"I'm Rose"

"Hey guys, I'm Izzy"

I made my way to Math, with the deadly viper (Ed-dork)

_**I hope none of you are offended by the racist comments. Don't worries, Izzy beat her up if that helps? **_ _**Please Review. I've been working hard on this. **_


	3. Life Sentence Sir

**Alright! I'm doing well; I've updated every single one of my stories! In this chapter, we will, or should, learn more about Izzy's family.**

**Disclaimer: You recognise it? It ain't mine.**

I walked into Maths and plonked next to Edward. I didn't look at him or anything.

"Listen, Izzy, I'm sorry about my girlfriend's behaviour. It was uncalled for and I hope we can become friends" I turned to him, he looked sincere.

"It's alright, I mean-"BEEP. BEEP. My phone started going off because of a text message.

"Miss Swan?"

"Umm yeah, I'm sorry about that" I quickly flipped the phone open and looked at my message.

_**Hey, Iz, we are coming. Katie misses you, hell, we all do. We are landing in the airport in Forks now. You can dance again!**_

_**Chuck- The man. Lol. **_

"Yes! Finally!" I said. I didn't realise I said it out loud until the teacher came to my desk.

"A text from your brother? I don't know if you've noticed Miss Swan, BUT THIS IS A LESSON!" He roared. He turned his back on me and walked back to the board.

"My brother is in jail sir, life sentence" I told his back. His face as he turned around softened. I side-looked at Edward and he was looking regretful.

"Well, then, I'm sorry. But you need to focus." I nodded and before the bell went I stormed out of the class room. The door banged behind me and I heard Mr. Greene say:

"Kids, go easy on her. She's been through a lot. Just show her some respect" I didn't want their pity. Drama was next, great. Not.

I walked in and everybody laughed at me. I turned to the teacher and she pointed to the back of my top.

_I'm a Turd! I'm a slut! _I ran out of the class room and hid in a deserted corridor. I took off my top and I already had a white tank top underneath. So I was cool. But to cry in front of all them, I wouldn't be cool. I sighed, and I cried.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Joanie. Again." His velvet voice said.

"If you're so sorry, why do pick on me?"

"I...Well... I"

The bell went and I stormed to lunch. I wouldn't cry. Not today.

I went into lunch and flipped my phone out. I was on my own. On a seven seat table, until Alice and all they came.

"Hi Izzy, I heard about drama."

"Yeah, Edward came to comfort me."

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah..."

"How did it go?" They sat down beside me. Emmett sat on one side and Alice on another. Rose and Jasper sat opposite me.

"Life's a bitch" I replied. Emmett's booming laugh echoed the hall. Edward and Joanie came into the dinner hall. _Together_. I marched up to her and said:

"I think this belongs to you?" Emmett caught on fast and he held Edward. I tied her hair to her hands and I tied the sleeves of the top to her hands, so the 'I'm a slut' dangled above her head. Emmett let go of Edward and he ran over to her. I sat down and carried on eating my lunch. Edward after having a go at Emmett marched up to me.

"What the hell is you problem?"

"She started it! You were there! You laughed at me. Then you tried to apologise?"

"Well-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"You should be with your brother, jail, life sentence. Where you can rot like the trash you are!" This kid said to me. I sunk to the floor and cried. My brother was in jail because he beat up a police man, trying to defend me. I had got into some deep poop. It was my fault.

Emmett scared the kid off and he helped me off the floor. He pulled me in for a hug. He was like my brother, Jay. Edward didn't do anything; he just stood there, shocked. We stood there for a few minutes longer before he let go and I was sane.

"Thanks Emmett"

"No problem, you are my little sister now." These girls who I sat by, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Angela went 'Awww'.

Nobody talked to me all day again; it was after everybody saw what I did to their 'Princess'. If anything, they insulted me.

I drove home and I pulled up to see Charlie looked furious.

"Hey dad" I grinned sheepishly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am very ashamed of you" I looked at the floor "Just after I told you about being mature you do this. I don't care what she said this time."

"She dissed Jay! And she said that when I die, the only things that would cry were my flees!" His face softened. He knew I loved Jay. And he knew what had happened to Jay.

"Just go to town or something Bells. Don't come home until I text you" I nodded and I drove to town. I saw Alice and they guys –Even Edward, but he didn't talk to me. We chatted and I saw Chuck.

"Izzy! My girl!" I grinned and ran into his arms. We were like brother and sister. I hugged Katie and the others and I introduced them to the Cullens.

"Why don't we perform? You know a public celebration for the town?" Katie asked. We all agreed and the Cullen family took at seat at an outdoor restaurant table. We all huddled and debated on what song we should sing and dance to. We were great singers as well.

"How about that Michael Jackson one?" I asked. They were so hyped and so was I. We set up a bucket for money and they got their posters and that out of their car. We started:

_(Spoken)_

_All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us._

_We don't care what they say, we know the truth._

_All I_ _wanna say is that they don't really care about us._

_Enough is enough of this garbage!_

We started to dance whilst Chuck came to the front of us and we copied his moves while he was singing.

_(Sung)_

_Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang, bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad_I took over from there, I did most of the dancing as well after that.

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

_Beat me, hate me  
you can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
you can never kill me  
Jew me, sue me  
everybody do me  
Kick me, kike me  
Don't you black or white me_

I was the only light coloured person in my group. And people asked me if I was black or white. It was horrible. This middle aged man came in and sung the next bit._  
Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
you're rapin' me of my pride_

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

We nodded and I carried on: _  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfil its prophecy...  
Set me free_

Skin head, dead head  
everybody gone bad  
trepidation, speculation  
everybody allegation  
in the suite, on the news  
everybody dog food  
black man, black male  
Throw your brother in jail

The Cullens could see how that song ties in with my life. I nearly cried but we kept on dancing.   
We had gathered a big crowd and some were filming it. I turned to the Cullens and they came and hugged me. Even Edward, though it wasn't for long.

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, strike me  
Don't you wrong or right me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Are we good?"

"Yeah, I've decided to break it off with her" I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Izzy!" The guys called me over. We started counting the money and we got loads. We got $1000, I was gonna share it but:

"No way, you keep that! You did most of the singing and the dancing!" They handed me the money and before I could say no, they had gone. Driven off in their pebble grey van, with the 4 to 5 graffiti on the sides.

"Hey, could you help me with this?"

"What?"

"Loading stuff into my car, I need a new bed and stuff. I've brought some things already to trade."

"Sure, Emmett is just itching to use his muscles" Rosalie stated. We all laughed and made our way to my car, where Edward and Emmett lifted my oak desk to the 'Inhale and Exhale' store.

"Good afternoon Miss, I saw your performance out there. It was very good. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to exchange my oak desk for some money please"

"Of course where is this desk?" I showed the posh person the desk and he gave me $3000 for it. So I was happy. Exchanged a few other things, like my quilt covers, I got $120 for those. I was very happy and I brought a new bed. Alice helped me with the colours. Rose brought me a whole new wardrobe of clothes. Emmet and Edward offered to put the stuff in their truck. I agreed and we hauled the bed and wardrobe, and the new desk in Emmett's truck. I had the clothes and that in my car.

"Edward! Shall we help her paint and stuff?" Alice asked.

"No guys you don't have to-"

"No! We want to!"

**Bella come home**

**Charlie.**

_**Can I bring the Cullens home to help me with my room makeover?**_

**Tomorrow.**

"Guys... How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, can I talk to Joanie?"

"Yeah sure... JOANIE!!!!" I screamed. Joanie came out and flung her arms around Edwards's neck.

"Listen Joanie..."

"Could you go please Isabella? Edward doesn't want to talk to you." She snorted to me. I grinned at Emmett and said:

"Why would I stay when my step sister and her boyfriend are going to talk about _feelings_ and _emotion_s and blah-blah-blah?" I used a funny voice and I waddled off. Wiggling my bum. The guys were in hysterics. (A/N: God thank Hannah Montana!) Even Edward was laughing. Though Emmett was the worse, he was gripping onto my shoulder crying. We stayed behind to listen

"Hey Joanie... Ummm"

**To be continued. **

**Any flames will be used to cook my dinner tomorrow. **


	4. Oh Hello!

**I****hope that you like my story. Again, sorry for the rubbish ideas, I have trouble writing my ideas ******

**I don't own what you recognise!! I don't own Jonas Brothers either. You'll see.... **

"What?!" Joanie shrieked. Edward had just told her that her attitude stinks and that they were breaking up. We were sniggering and then Joanie turned on me,

"You heartless bitch, you stole him from me!"

"Nope"

She screamed and ran indoors. We stared after her.

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya" Edward gave me a hug and so did Emmett. I was proud to call them my friends, they are all awesome. So with Joanie eating low carb foods and starving herself, I went to bed. I could hardly wait until tomorrow. Saturday was my dancing day, but since my room was important...

I dreamt about Edward that night, it was more like remembering. I remembered his sneer, his smirk and his over powering gorgeous eyes. I woke up feeling merry and content.

I skipped downstairs and made a bacon sandwich and poured some orange juice. I quickly devoured it. I brushed my teeth and used dental floss and I used like 12 gallons of mouthwash. Once my breath was minty fresh, I got changed. I wore a simple white t-shirt with denim dungarees. I put a baseball cap on and turned it backwards. My fringe fell through the hole and I opened the door just on time as they burst through the door. I greeted all of them and we agreed we would do the painting first, and then we would put the furniture together. By then the paint would be dry.

I led them up to my room and Alice gasped.

"This room is awesome! Look at this field! She looked out of the window. Outside was a view of a playing field.

"Yeah, it's used for soccer and sports" The guys grinned at this and Alice skipped around the room. We covered the light laminate flooring with a white carpet. We got the paint brushes and began painting.

"What colour for this wall?" Emmett boomed pointing at the soccer and sport field window. We called the field Coton Field for no reason.

"Hmm... I think black would go nicely!" Rosalie grinned and Emmett began painting it black. We painted the wall where the bed would go dark grey. It wasn't boring because Alice knocked Jasper who knocked Emmett who knocked Rose who knocked me and I painted Edward's face black. His face was price less. I got my phone out and took a picture. Then I ran. He was running after me, I could tell. I heard his quick running behind me. I ran out of the house and went over the fence so I was in the Coton Fields. I had only been in town a few weeks and I had already had a few friends. And a few enemies.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard him scream. I did the worst thing.

I laughed.

He picked up speed and jumped on me. He pinned me to the ground.

"_Are you afraid_?" He whispered.

"No" I breathed, I saw him breathe in my scent.

"Really shouldn't of said that" Before I had chance to explain he sat on me.

He was really heavy.

"Edward I cannot *gasp* breathe!" I spluttered. He grinned and got off; he sprinted away and left me on the field. I caught my breath and ran after him. I found him when he was painting the door wall black, as if nothing had happened. He turned to me and grinned that crooked grin. _No wonder the girls love him_

Alice and Jasper were making out in the corner and you could hear Emmett and Rose gasping for air. Edward carried on painting and I flicked some paint at Jasper. He broke off the kiss and he looked flushed. By now we had finished painting my room.

"Alright guys, looks like we are finished!" Emmett boomed. I stepped back and looked at my room. It looked great! Now the furniture has to be assembled.

"How about a break, it is already noon. Let's grab a snack and have a large dinner tonight" I said. They looked at us and nodded. Edward and I were elected to run to the Tuck Shop about 3 blocks away. It was owned by Tucker Harris. He was a young adult who is trying to prove to his parents he can run a business on his own. He has done well. It is the best shop around for miles because he makes the food himself.

We ran and ran until we found the shop. Edward admitted that he had never come to this part of town.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I used to love this place when I was ten"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his grandfather helped in the store"

"Cool"

Suddenly a little kid bounced out the storage closet

"BELLA!!" I opened my arms, this was his son.

"Hey kiddo" I turned to Edward "This is Tobin. He is Tucker's son."

"Hey Tobin"

"Hey!"

He bounced back through the closet and came out with Tucker.

"BELLA!" He ran over and gave me a firm handshake and a hug.

"Hey old man."

"Humph. I'm twenty now"

"Hey old man" I repeated. We were like best friends.

"So this must be Edward!"

"Yes sir"

"Hello" He said coldly.

"Relax, Edward and I have patched it up"

"Oh. Hello!" He was friendlier. What a change. He went to the counter and we got some muffins, a huge bottle of water, a ton of sandwiches and a huge cookie. All for $6, not bad, me and Edward ran back to the house and we went up to my room.

"Hey guys we are back!"

"Snacks!" Alice squealed. We dove in for the snacks. Emmett got them all though. We all tried, even Rose seduced him. But he wouldn't budge. I gave it a shot; I knew I was pretty attractive so I crawled over to him.

"Emmett..." I whispered seductively. He gulped. "Pretty please can we have the snacks?" He handed them over and smiled nervously. His face flushed as I kissed him on the cheek. I grinned and we ate the snacks.

"I can't believe it..." Alice muttered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Emmett totally gave in to Izzy"

"I know" Jasper put in.

"Emmett has never given up food for girls" Edward replied.

"I have even tried" Rose put in.

"I didn't even think it would work" I put in.

"He was so weak though" Jasper said,

"HELLO! RIGHT HERE!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed as Emmett said that.

"Emmett what happened? You totally gave in to Isabella" Alice asked.

"Moment of weakness" Emmett replied. I giggled and everybody looked at me.

"What?"

"She is turning!" Rose and Alice chorused.

"Huh?"

"Prada is being vaporised!"

"I'm sorry who is being what?"

"It means that you are getting girly" Edward explained.

"Fashion language" Jasper added.

"Oh, well. I'll still street dance no matter what"

"We are so giving you a makeover on Monday morning before school!" They chimed. The fashion sisters chimed, great.

"No..."

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed. Rose slapped him on the arm and grinned.

"Okay... But nothing to, you know"

"Yeah we got it!"

"Well let us go and fix the furniture!" Edward exclaimed. We dusted ourselves off and went outside. We brought the boxes and the instructions in a decided to do the bed first.

We all worked together and in one hour, the bed was done. The paint was also dry by now. So we pushed it against the wall. It had a large headboard. It was black and we put two large white pillows for the main pillows and small black ones. The quilt covers were back with large white rose across the side. It was a double bed.

We didn't do the wardrobe because we found a large closet in which Alice and Rose said we would use for the closet. So we got a bunch of tools and we got some metal bars and we brought some white sofas to put in my closet. We filled it with clothes, (A/N: Like the one in Hannah Montana, When Miley shows Lilly her closet) and there were still thousands of racks and poles left. We painted the closet white. And the doors leading into it were painted the same colour as the wall it was on. (By my bedroom and the doors on the other side were painted white) It was like a secret room.

We had a purple rug for the floor, and we put a desk by the window over looking Coton Fields. The desk was white, it matched the cushions. We put my school books in the middles of the book stops on the desk. We got a black office chair to go with it. On the wall beside the closet I spray painted a pink skull and cross bones and I put an eye patch on it- I sprayed around the eye patch. It was just the wall. Then for the eye I found a big diamond thing that we glued to the wall. My room was finished and it looked good.

We got a big feast of Chinese take out and I slept well that night.

**What do you think? What will the makeover hold for Izzy? Will Edward fall in love with the 'new' Bella? **

**Don't worry; she is just changing her appearance. Don't sweat it! We will see more of her singing and dancing soon! I'm going for an Avril Lavinge style for her. With a mix of Lil' Mama. So chavvy but cute! Please review! They make me happier! **


	5. Get The Girl A Pole

I'm thinking of doing a cross over. Maybe Alex Russo/Edward Cullen. What do you think? It would be awesome! Anyway, on with the task at hand.

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters. **

Monday morning came to quick. For me anyways. Alice and Rose had managed to charm Charlie into sneaking up to my room at 6:00am.

"BOO!" They screamed.

"AHHH!!!" I screamed. They laughed and pulled me from my lovely black bed and pushed me into my freakishly large closet.

"Okay, I think we should wash out the tips of her hair..." I was half asleep so I didn't care from that point onwards.

"Curl it permanently...."

"This skirt, Alice."

"Yeah, cute!"

Then they were done.

I opened my eyes, I nearly screamed. My hair was curly, a lighter shade of brown and had more volume. Instead of blue tips of my hair, I had shocking blue and pink streaks. My hair looked pretty nice. They moved on to my makeup. I pushed them away.

"Nope!"

"Awww come on. I want to see the look on Emmett's face. And Edward, he likes you"

"No he doesn't Rose"

"Yes he does, he looks at you the same way Alice looks a Gucci shoes" I giggled and gave them the go ahead. I felt lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner and blush. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. Pink lip gloss, dark grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. They had already chosen my outfit. I put on a white t-shirt with a black pattern on it and a dark blue ruffle mini skirt and over knee white socks and black ballet pumps. I looked pretty good; Emmett will have a knock out, so will Joanie.

I had breakfast and Charlie looked gob smacked. Joanie's grades were dropping and mine were getting better. Kelly came downstairs and she smiled at me. I like her; she is totally different from Joanie. I smiled back.

"Hay Charlie babe, where is Joanie?"

"Sorry Kelly, already at school" I went in Rose's convertible, it was red and it looked awesome. I stepped out of the car and loads of boys made cat calls and I smiled at Rose, she smiled back. I was confident now.

The bell went for class and I went to Math. I was early and the guys looked at me. I smiled and flipped my hair back. They sighed and I laughed. I'm not a giggler. Suddenly Joanie, Lauren and Tanya burst through the doors. At this point Edward had already came and sat by me at a desk. I smiled and we talked.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Joanie?" He asked, his eyes had lost that twinkle I had grown to love.

"Leave her to her tricks. You can't have world war 3 if there is only one side fighting" The twinkle still wasn't there. I looked over to Joanie; she was wearing a spaghetti low top with a skirt that barley covers her butt. And thigh high leather boots, they boys loved it. Apart from Edward, he was pale and looked like he was ready to vomit.

"Hiya Eddiekins" She whispered in what should be a seductive voice but sounded like her tonsils had just been taken out. I laughed and she death glared me, I smiled sweetly back and Edward shuffled closer to me. I glanced at Alice; she was giving me the thumbs up and winking. She has this obsession about me getting together with her brother. Tanya was stood in front of my desk.

"Guess what Tanya?"

"What Joanie?"

"I have been learning a new dance"

"Really Joanie?"

"Yes, and I need a dance off to prove how good it is" This had been practiced. Everybody knows Tanya has the intelligence of a rock. A dance off they want, a dance off they will get.

"I'll dance off with ya'll" Rose stated.

"Yeah, me too" Alice stood up, Joanie sneered.

"You need like three people!" Lauren said in her nasally high voice.

"I'll join!" I stood up and sort of yelled. They shared identical grins to the Cheshire cat. Thos bottle blondes were up to something, and I'm gonna beat them to it.

"Fine, at the end of the day, the gym" Joanie said. I could beat them. So could my team. I nodded and math began.

We were doing square roots. Yay. Not. I can handle every other subject but Math. That passed in a long, slow torture time. Soon it was time for Drama. I didn't join in; I made a head start on my homework for math. I felt Mike Newton's gaze on me. He is in every one of my classes and he is really nice. But I also felt Edward's gaze on me. I know that Mike likes me. But if I don't get a boyfriend in the next three weeks I'm going out with him. He is nice enough.

Lunch came all too soon. I had no idea what we were going to do. Go with the flow I guess. I went to the gym and there was already people sitting on the benches and the bleachers. This won't go well if we lose; I saw Alice and Rose wearing a yellow tracksuit and a pink one. Alice was wearing yellow and Rose pink. I wore blue, so we kind of matched. I walked over to them.

"Guys what song are we going to sing?"

"World War Three, by the Jonas Brothers" Alice said after a moment of thought. I agreed and we went over some dance moves that go with the song. Joanie and the Babies went first. The Shakira backing track came on.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), Bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira.

She started doing loads of sexy moves. I saw Edward itch his head as she came over to him.

"SOMEONE GET THE GIRL A POLE" I screamed. I smiled afterwards because people snickered. I'm awesomeness. The song carried on and more sexy moves came on. I nearly died. She came out of the main court and smirked at us. We went on and stretched. I put the backing track on.

_Yeah!  
Yeah!  
Whoa!_

We started dancing at this point.__

Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
You were visibly upset  
Tellin' me I made a bad move  
But I didn't do nothin'  
You start screamin' wake the neighbors  
Now everybody's out for blood  
I didn't want no confrontation  
Because of you, that's what I've got

Well, you gotta chill out  
'Cause baby I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought just made us look like fools

No you can't have a World War Three  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And then I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War Three

World War Three  
Let me tell 'em!

Now you're rounding up your army  
Turnin' all your troops on me  
Telling lies just to feel happy  
But I won't retaliate, no

No you can't have a World War Three  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War Three

Well you gotta chill out  
'Cause baby I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought just made us look like fools

No you can't have a World War Three  
If there's only one side fightin'  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War Three

Not gonna be a World War Three  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War Three  
World War Three  
World War Three

Everybody was cheering. Edward was on his feet. Joanie stormed out of the gym. I stayed, the bell went and I had gym next. We were doing tennis. I'm really good at that sport. I got changed and came out, and everybody gasped.

_**What do you think? What will the gasp hold? World War III reflects the Joanie/Izzy relationship. You don't have to review. I'm getting up all the chapters now because I want to focus on Dragon Love. Then I'll work on Vampire Blues. I'll take a break and start a Cross Over. **_


	6. What Happened To The Edward I Knew?

**I have just realised a mistake I made.**

"_**Fine, at the end of the day, in the gym"**_

_**I got changed and stayed, it was tennis next.**_

**I meant to write after lunch. I'm really sorry.**

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight. Thanks! But check in at the nut house.**_

Everybody gasped, some pointed to my stomach. I pulled my top down. I had a tattoo. It is an ice blue butterfly.

"O-M-G!" Jessica spelt out. Emmett was grinning like a goof, whilst Edward couldn't tear his eyes away from the place my tattoo was. I blushed as Couch Jenkins came in. We followed him out to the huge field. It was one thousand meters all the way around. It was a square shape. We are seniors and we are expected to do bigger things.

"Right! Three laps of the field!" He shouted; every word he said was a shout. I stretched and began running, I was just behind Edward the whole time of the first lap, then he saw my tattoo, my top was a bit short. I easily came first. I sprinted and came up behind Couch.

"Umm... Couch?" He shot up,

"Yes, you can go"

"No, I mean I've finished" He turned and faced me. Edward came up behind me, his breathing a bit faster. Mine was normal; I jogged around the last lap.

"What? Edward was the only one to finish before anybody else!" I leant into Edward, his arms hesitantly wrapped around me. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead, quickly. Soon some others had joined, they were puffed out and wheezing. Others simply looked at me and Edward. Alice and Rose had joined us and Edward and I were still in each others arms. I saw Rose squeal and jump for joy, whilst looking at us. I glanced at the field, Joanie and her group were walking, I passed them three times, so they must be on their last lap. They came jogging over,

"Ow.... Ow..." They moaned, I snorted and Edward kissed my forehead just as Joanie smiled at him. Her smile turned upside down, I smiled at her sweetly. She huffed and followed the Couch to the tennis courts.

"Alright, get into pairs and I'll monitor you" Edward was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Eddie! Be my partner!"

"No Eddie! Me!" They all shouted whilst I was surrounded by a bunch of boys.

"Bells be my partner!"

"Yo, Izzy! By MY partner!" Edward came over to me. I smiled and he offered to be my partner.

I said no, heavy sarcasm.

"YESS!!!" I said really fast he chuckled and took my hand. I felt electric shots up my arm. He must of felt it too because his arm twitched. We found a court and he served. Then we started to rally, other couples were looking at us, in awe.

I ended up winning. I had won two out of three sets. I grinned and he smiled the old crooked smile that made my heart jump. I started another game and I won. I ran over to him and hugged him, he was shocked but he hugged back. I looked up at him, and we leaned in closer... Just a little closer...

**BRING! BRING! BRING!**

We stepped away from each other, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Izzy" And he ran over to his brothers and sisters. I trailed behind, why did he apologize? I couldn't work it out; I don't think everybody else could. It was the end of the day, and I was puffed, I was dancing in the streets today. Then I remembered! Everybody that went to Drama after Math had to go the class. I ran over to the class after getting changed to find only Edward sitting at his desk.

I went and sat beside him and he moved his chair away as far as it would go. I felt tears sting my eyes and I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. The teacher walked in when all of us were in.

"Right, okay class, I've decided to have a school performance. It will be Grease. Those who want to take part stay" Nobody moved.

I didn't move, neither did Edward. His face was expressionless. And more tears pricked my eyes. I had never cried before, not in front of him, since he picked on me all those months ago.

"Isabella? Sing a song please" I looked up and stood at the front.

_There are worse things I could do,  
than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks  
I'm trashy and no good I suppose it could be true,  
but there are worse things I could do _

I wasn't very confident, my eyes stayed onto Edward the whole time. I was shocked on how nice my voice sounded to my own ears. So did the teacher because she had he mouth hanging open.

_I could flirt with all the guys,  
smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance,  
make them think they stand a chance  
and then refuse to see it through,  
that's the thing I'd never do_

I got stronger, and my voice didn't sound like me. It sounded like someone else's.

_I can stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right,  
take cold showers everyday,  
and throw my life away,  
on a dream that won't come true_

_I could hurt someone like me,  
out of spite or jealousy,  
I don't steal and I don't lie,  
but I can feel  
and I cry_

_In fact I'll bet you never knew,  
but to cry in front of you,  
that's the worse thing I could do_

I finished the song, and my eyes never left Edwards, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I heard everybody cheer, but I walked limply back to my seat. Edward's chair had not moved an inch.

I couldn't believe that one almost kiss had ruined this. I cried even more and left the room. I stormed out and got into my car, I couldn't handle Edward's rejection. He was so shallow. That JERK!!!

I found out that the next morning, that it was Drama day. A weird day I think. I went into drama and I was given a script. I read through and the teacher came in.

"Alright Yesterday went well" Her eyes flickered to me "And I will give you a shot to audition. If you don't want to, tough, everybody will read out a bit"

Soon it was my turn, and Edwards. Great, I just don't know what to do with my life. I took a deep breath and started.

"That's cool baby, you know how it is, rocking' and Rollin' and what not" Edward began.

"Danny?"

"That's my name... Don't wear it out" He was saying those lines with such sincerity, if he was sincere then so was I.

"What's the matter with you?" What was the matter with Edward? He was being such a jerk after the ALMOST kiss.

"What's the matter with me, baby, what's the matter with you?" I'm pissed of at you! I wanted to say, but I secretly wanted this part.

"What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?"

"Well I do not know. Maybe there are two of us. Why don't you take out a missing person's ad? Or try the yellow pages, I don't know"

Danny is a good guy in all, but a little clueless. So was Sandy, whenever somebody told her they loved her, she was going to believe them.

"You're a fake and a phony and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" I raised my voice and looked him in the eye. Some people started muttering.

"Wow, something must have happened-"

"I think she should be an actor" Were a few of the things said. The first one bothered me. They clapped and I and Edward were still looking furiously at each other until we sat down.

I'm going to ask him what his problem is after this. More people auditioned and Miss left the room to go print the cast list. I moved over my chair

"What is your problem?"

"What?" His voice was ice; it was a sharp glass that cut through my very heart.

"Ever since the almost kiss you've been really weird"

"Oh well, I didn't want to ruin our friendship" That touched me, he cared but...

"Didn't you see that I leaned in as well?" His eyes widened, was so hard to believe I loved him as well?

The teacher came in and I took a deep breath, she had the cast list...

**My story is nearly finished! It will be about 1-2 chapters longer now. **

**I want some feedback on my idea of an Alex Russo/Edward Cullen crossover! **

**Or maybe Cedric/Alex Russo. **

**Hmmm... HELP?**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**Review! **


	7. Giving This A Shot

**Alright, so the Grease production will be in this, making it a large, large chapter. I hate small chapters, but I don't think I've done an overly small chapter yet in this story. It just flows as I write**

**Sorry to all readers that I didn't update, I was on holiday for a week! It was midnight when I heard about my singing favourite, Michael Jackson. Apparently he was really healthy the night before he died, his director or something said he was singing and dancing normally. The truth WILL come out though; the papers are cracking the case.**

**The family could have cared more**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Grease. OR MCFLY! **

The teacher passed the cast list around, people yayed and booed. Edward was still looking at me, eyes wide. What is his problem, I love him and all he can do his sit and stare. JERK! But I love him. We received the cast list:

_Danny- Edward Cullen_

_Sandy- Bella Swan_

_**Pink Ladies:**_

_Rizzo- Alice Cullen_

_Frenchy- Rose Hale_

_Marty- Tanya_

_Jan- Jessica Stanley_

_Pink Lady 1- Joanie_

_Pink Lady 2- Molly Goodwill_

_**T-Birds:**_

_Kenickie- Jasper Hale_

_Putzie- Mason Freeing_

_Doody- Emmett Cullen _

_Sonny- Mike Newton_

_T-Bird 1- Horace Fiddling_

_T-Bird 2- Josh French_

_**Other Characters-**_

_Patty- Lucy Swot_

_Cha Cha- Kelly Fisher-Farms_

_Miss Lynch- Janet Pleep_

_Eugene- Jordan Fisher-Farms_

_Vince Fortaine- Jake Veal_

_Principle MacGee- Kate Long_

_Couch Calhoun- Reed Hitch_

And so on. I can't believe I'm Sandy! YESS!! I looked towards Edward; he looked paler than a ghost. After ten minutes, the teacher announced we would be rehearsing today and the play would be in four weeks. We groaned that won't be enough time!

"Don't groan! I have already set up a drama class after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and Thursdays in the stage room. She meant the Auditorium but we call it the stage room. Some of us brightened up, but Edward still looked pale. Emmett was sat beside Edward on the next desk and reached over and tapped his arm. That woke Edward up.

It turns out that Miss had already printed off a hundred scripts. We put the tables to the side and made a horseshoe with the chairs. I and Edward made our way up for the first scene. He still had some colour, but mostly pale.

"I'm going back to Australia; I might never see you again"

"Don't... don't talk that way, Sandy"

"But it's true! I've just had the best summer of my life, and now I have to go away. It isn't fair!" We froze, Danny has to start kissing Sandy, and we were not ready for that. We both looked at each other then at Miss. She just said that we'll work on it in lessons. The other scenes rolled past us. It turns out that Joanie and T-Bird one fall in love. Horace is ugly, no offence or anything to him put he should have been Eugene.

Warts, Boils, he has it all.

Soon enough it was lunch time, and my free period started after that. So I went to the dinner hall, Emmett and Rose were making out, as were Alice and Jasper. Edward was sat on his own, playing with his food.

"What are you doing Swan?" I muttered to myself. GREAT! Now I'm talking to myself. I was walking up to his table, and I sat opposite him. He looked up at me and glared, and just ignored it. He was playing with his meat surprise.

"It's good, you should eat it" I smiled faintly at him, I wanted to break the tension, but I didn't know how. I ate silently whilst he ate, and Emmett and Jasper came up to me. They spoke really loud and looked at Edward.

"HELLO IZZY! CAN YOU COME TO THE MUSIC ROOM WITH US AFTER LUNCH?" They looked to Edward; he was still eating, taking tiny nibbles. Edward looked up at them and glared.

"Sure, why not?" I replied and they grinned and SKIPPED away! They actually skipped. Weird, Edward was going to come. He was just going to stay out of sight.

The bell went and I made my way to the music room, I gasped.

There were two pairs of acoustic and electric guitars, a set of drums and a CD player. The piano had been moved to the front. The piano was one of my favourite instruments. The school piano was a grand piano; it was smooth, black and stunning.

Emmett and Jasper came in with a CD.

"Sorry we are late Iz" Jasper said and he grinned. I was in-between scared and excited. Jasper sat at the drums, Emmett picked up an electric and handed a red electric to me. He has the black one.

"Alright Iz, we heard 'bout you're fight and almost kiss with Eddie" I blushed.

"So we are going to help you, we are going to sing a song that we wrote to get him back for ya" Jasper stated. I smiled and played a few chords on the guitar. I did know that they played and wrote but I didn't know they sung. I saw Edward out the corner of my eye. I grinned and they started to play. I played with them. Jasper started to sing. I froze, he was amazing!

_I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry_

It's hard to forget

And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late

We all sang the next bit, and I saw Edward looking sheepish at the chorus.

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know_

Emmett started to sing, his voice was amazing as well, but more grown up.

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words  
And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go_

Emmett sung the chorus.__

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Edward was looking even more sheepish when I opened my mouth. I had a good singing voice, I've been told that. _  
_  
_All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right_

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeah yeah)

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...

We stopped playing and took a breather. I brought a bottle of water from the school's shop. And a muffin, yummy, we decided to do another one, but keep the door open. Edward was still there, looking sheepish. Emmett did something really stupid though, he brought EDWARD IN!

"Emmett I don't think...." I began but Edward had already been forced onto a chair. I could have cried at that moment, of happiness. He could have made a runner, but he didn't.

"Iz, this one isn't finished, we only have the beginning chords, not the lyrics" Jasper looked at me and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll make it up"

We started the first few chords. I started to sing.

_When my parent's out of town  
I get all my buddies round  
Said we're gonna have a party tonight  
And if your Daddy's got the truck  
Then I'll come and pick you up  
And anyone who wants to come for a ride  
And if you wanna have a drink  
There's some bottles by the sink  
There'll be 20,000 people inside  
You know that everybody loves to party on a Saturday night_

Emmett started to sing.__

We got every girl in school  
In the deep end of the pool  
If you wanna take a dip bring your trunks  
And when we start to dim the lights  
You gotta find a girl you like  
And you better hope she's already drunk  
You know that everybody likes to party on a Saturday night

We're waking everyone asleep  
When we start a party in the street  
We want the neighbours to complain  
'Cos our music's driving them insane

Jasper picked up on it and sung:__

And if it's going' to your head  
Get behind the garden shed  
That's where everybody goes to get laid  
Or if you want another beer  
There'll be plenty in the rear  
No one here to check if you're underage  
And if you think you're havin' fun  
Then the party's just begun  
Anyone who needs a wee shouldn't have stayed  
You know that everybody loves to party on a Saturday night

I finished off:__

We're waking everyone asleep  
When we start a party in the street  
We want the neighbours to complain  
'Cos our music's driving them insane

When my parents come back home  
I said we'd been alone  
But we don't know how the mess got this bad  
I'll be grotty for a while  
All I have to do is smile  
And get a little talk from my dad  
And the next time they're away  
All my buddies can stay  
We'll do our best to drive the neighbour mad  
You know that everybody likes to party on a Saturday  
Everybody wants to party on a Saturday  
Everybody loves to party on a Saturday night

Jasper was scribbling the lyrics on a pad. Edward clapped, but he wasn't looking at everybody else. It was just me, he was looking at me. Emmett and Jasper left at the sound of the bell and Edward came up to me.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, I was so sure you didn't want me" I went over to him and crashed my lips to his. I was scared when he wasn't responding he moved his lips against mine. I sighed into the kiss and he pulled back.

"Better get to class" He purred, I growled. "Now THAT turns me on!" He shoved me playfully, I shoved back. We made our way to drama.

4 WEEKS LATER- NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!

I went into costume, tonight was the night. I smiled at my appearance, an innocent school girl. I flipped my cardigan over my shoulder and put on my 'Good Girl' wig. I stepped onto stage and it all happened from there:

"What did you do this summer Sandy?"

"Oh, I spent it mostly at the beach, I met a boy there, and he was really special"

"There ain't such thing" Rizzo replied. My Sandy ignored her and carried on talking.

"It was really romantic!" Then the scene changed and we froze as Danny and the gang strolled on, but the bleachers for the football match came along with them. The boys were hassling 'Danny'.

"Oh, come on!"

"Yeah, Danny tells us!"

"You don't want to hear most of the warning details" Edward smirked, he smiled more now.

"Are you kidding? I love warning details!" Sonny screeched. The guys shoved a water gun at him.

"Alright I'll tell you!" And the song started.

_**Summer loving', had me a blast  
Summer loving', happened so fast  
Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights**_

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?

She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off splashing around  
summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
did she put up a fight?

Took her bowling in the arcade  
We went strolling; drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
'Cause he sounds like a drag

He got friendly holding my hand  
Well, she got friendly down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well, she was good, you know what I mean  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
could she get me a friend?

It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doing' now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights  


I felt more relaxed and the other scenes swept across until we came to the dreading good girl gone badly. I nearly puked at all the makeup and those leggings! But I had to do it, if it meant getting this over with. I take a deep breath.

"Sandy?!"

"Tell me about it, Stud" I replied in my most seductive voice. Edward gulped, not part of the script. Hello? Get into Danny here! I'll pleasure you later! We had reached step 5- Sex. I'm 17, I'm responsible.

_**I got chills.  
They're multiplying'.  
And I'm losing' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplying',  
it's electrifying'!**_

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
you, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
who can keep you satisfied.  
I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
that your faith is justified.

Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
you, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed

This was the scene were we kiss, I could do this. I leant in and pecked his lips, for awhile until 'We go together' played. I sang and bowed at the end.

But I didn't notice Joanie come on...

**TENSION!!! OH!!!**

**The next chapter will be the last! *this is the part where you cry hysterically* **

**I will start a new story after I have finished Vampire Blues. I've just found out it is a song. Well the title of one, not many people are reading that. So I'm pretty sad. **


	8. Last Chapter, Soz Its Short

**This is the last chapter! Shame isn't it? I've really enjoyed this and my next Twilight fiction will hopefully be as good as this.**

**DON'T OWN S.M's STUFF!**

Joanie crept onto the stage, and strolled up to Edward. She kissed him. I was like what the hell? So when he pushed her away... I strolled up to Joanie and slapped her one around the gob. She cried and everybody clapped. I turned to the audience and bowed with a grin on my face. The curtain came down and Edward turned to me.

"Thank you Isabella" I liked the way my name rolled off his tongue. I could get used to that.

"Graduation next week"

"Oh no, that means"

"ALICE!" We chorused. Then we burst out laughing. I kissed the corner of his mouth and got changed into my jeans and yellow sweater. When I stepped out, Edward was already there.

"Hey sweetie" I said, "Ew that sounds so mushy!" I said to myself and he just laughed. Even though he was my boyfriend I still get stomach flips flops. He kissed me for ages until I had to come up for air.

My lips were swollen and I got into the cruiser with Charlie and Joanie and Kelly. Joanie wasn't talking to me, whilst Charlie and Kelly were praising me.

"Well done babes, Edward is *falter* perfect *wince* for *shudder* you"

"Thanks"

We soon got home, I slept well that night. I woke in the morning and went to school. Edward came up to me and stayed with me. Emmett kept cuddling me like a doll and Jasper drawled on about Texas. It was like:

"When I was a small Texan boy..." He would always start like that, and he would tell us a funny story. He was funny, but Emmett was the Joker. Alice was even more 'hype' than usual, but that was because of Graduation on Friday.

It was Tuesday today. And I enjoy school, ever since Joanie backed off and Edward got together with me.

Me, Jasper and Emmett carried on our band work. It turns out Edward can play the piano and the guitar so we added him in, he was a pretty cool at singing.

That Friday came and we got our cool hats and scholarships, Alice went to Clinton's Fashion Collage, Rosalie got a job at a car building company

Me and Edward and Jasper and Emmett you say? We became a big band: Bang a Drum or BAD. I still continued my dancing.

Joanie and her bimbos got a waitressing job at the local cafe. She got married to Horace in the end. Edward popped the question to me, as Jasper did to Alice and Emmett to Rose.

And you know what?

We lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but it needs to be. In some books the end page is only short. I have finished Vampire Blues and will do the small chapter on the end. **

**People have asked me what vampire blues is, it is a Harry Potter fiction I have wrote. **


	9. POLL

**Okay, there is a new poll on my profile, I would LOVE for you to vote, it closes in the new year, so I trust you'll vote, if I don't get enough voters, it will be open however long. **


End file.
